


a slice of humble pie

by their_dark_materials



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Advertising, Cover Art, Future Fic, Key Art, M/M, Mixed Media, Post-Canon, Richer Tozier's Humble Pie, Television, posters, promotional art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: A series of promotional images for Richie Tozier's new cooking-slash-travel show.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	a slice of humble pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humble Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728390) by [avocadomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/pseuds/avocadomoon). 



**Author's Note:**

> I love looking at key art for new shows or movies because it’s a really cool way to see design in action and how media properties try and capture your attention while staying as true to the material as possible. Hence, I was inspired to try and make some HBO-esque title cards for Richie’s new show from avocadomoon's gut-wrenching fic, which is meant to be a riff on Anthony Bourdain's _Parts Unknown_ , but not exactly. 
> 
> It was really fun putting this together and conceptualising what the title/logo of the series should be, and finding pictures of Bill Hader that matched the description in the fic, but also how Richie feels as the story develops. I had a lot of fun coming up with the captions, hence my decision to include the extra more minimalist one, even though I’m not sure it makes a lick of sense or tells you too much about what the show is about. I did learn a bunch of new stuff while making this, and found that my design skills weren't as rusty as imagined. (LOL.) 
> 
> But in terms of details, the two premiere dates for season 1 and season 2 are when the first and second IT movies premiered in the U.S. and the choice of HBO was of course because of _Barry_. The rest was a good mixture of screenshots from the movie and lucky finds in terms of photoshoots. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns, you can find me over on tumblr or on twitter under @rustandruin.


End file.
